


Happy birthday lily

by Birtdaymaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butterbeer, F/M, Flashback, Happy Birthday, Hogsmead, Sad, Three Broomsticks, all the feels, boars head, i cried while writing it, it’s pretty sad, leave a mark, lily evens birthday, not really a character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birtdaymaster/pseuds/Birtdaymaster
Summary: Harry meets his ex professor who happens to be his parents last living friend. Lupin shares some touching memories with the trio
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 4





	Happy birthday lily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lily evens potter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lily+evens+potter).



It was just a normal day at hogsmeade; people outside not minding the cool breeze, along with them were Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter. The trio had planned on taking a trip to the Three Broomsticks like always; what they weren't expecting was to meet their former professor there.   
Remus lupin, one of the many, former Defence Against the Dark Arts professors, was sitting alone, staring solemnly at a half empty glass. Hermione was the first of the trio to notice him, and at her mention the three of them made their way over.

“Professor?” Hermione started, standing in front of him causing him to shift his gaze to them. At first he looked a bit gloomy, but he put on a smile; one that didn't meet his eyes. “Hello, Hermione. Harry, Ron.” He acknowledged the three in turn, “What are you three doing here? Aren't there more interesting things to do at hogsmeade then go to a sad, old, pub?”

“We could say the same for you. You look like you could use some company.” Harry remarked taking a seat. “What are you doing all alone?” The others took seats around the table, looking at the older man a bit concerned.

The Professors hand slowly made its way to his drink, he sighed miserably, “Harry, do you know what today is?” Harry looked at his friends confused. Ron shrugged and took the liberty to answer for him, “It's Thursday. What’s that have to do with anything?”

Hermionie huffed and looked at the red head annoyed, “I'm sure it's very important, Ron, but he asked Harry.” Ron muttered something along the lines of _“Bloody harry... Spotlight...notice me, Hermione...”_

Lupin merely chuckled and continued, “Well, today is the 30th. Of January.” Harry could hear hermione taking a breath, likely going to list seemingly random facts about the history of today. Before she could, lupin continued solemnly, “Today is the birthday of someone I used to be very close to. Her name was Lily Evans. Your mother Harry.”

Harry looked up at him, and realisation struck that Remus Lupin was the last of the marauders. The last real friend his parents had, that is still alive. Harry’s stomach dropped, he barely remembered what his parents looked like, let alone their birthdays. And here sat the only person who could share real memories of his parents, “Can you tell me a bit about them..?” Harry whispered after a moment of silence.   
  
Remus’ eyes met Harry’s and they came to a silent agreement. Remus saw so much of both Lily and James in him; at that moment Remus knew that he would like nothing more than tell the three of them about his childhood friends. “Well, despite what some may think, lily was just as mischievous as the rest of up. She was just really good at not getting caught. In fact, one year on her birthday, she played one of the best pranks.” Remus seemed to relax while thinking back to his childhood.

Madam Rosmarita came over with butterbeer for the students as they listened intently. “We were 7th years, and it was a rare day where we were not studying for our NEWT.” Lupin chuckled.

Hermionie interjected, rather interested in talking about school, “How did you manage your NEWTS? Were they very difficult?” But before Lupin could answer, Ron rolled his eyes and groaned, “School can't be the focus in all our bloody chats Hermionie.”

Harry just shushed his friends and went back to listening keenly. “We all did just fine on our NEWT’s, and so will you.” Lupin added to set Hermione at ease, before continuing, “We always came here after going to honeydukes for chocolate. But Lily was feeling mischievous, and the others didn't dare stop her. She wanted to go to the hogs head instead; at the time we thought she was crazy. Lily disliked that place more than all of us.. But she insisted, and she was the birthday girl.   
“Once we got there, we ordered and sat, waiting for Evans to tell us the plan. Sirius was impatient as ever; he and James tried to guess what we were up to from the moment we got inside but Lily never broke. It wasn't until she was sure we were not being overheard, that she unravel the mystery as to why we were there.

“She told us how worried she was to graduate. How we were really adults and about to go into the real wizarding world. Oh, she had no idea…” He broke a bit, thinking about the fate of his friends who had so much hope. To his surprise, Harry put a hand on his shoulder; Harry understood the danger that his parents were to face soon after this happy memory.

“It's almost ironic.” Remus said softly, “Your mother was worried that she would live not leaving a mark in history. If only she could see us now…” He took a sip of his butterbeer and gathered his thoughts, “She had a plan to ‘leave a mark’ here. It seemed crazy at the time, but after everything you lot have seen it might seem like nothing. She was determined to leave a mark, even if it meant that three unregistered animagi were caught while doing so.”   
Hermione’s eyes went wide, inferring what was next to come in his story, “You guys went out in the middle of the day?” “What do you mean ‘leave a mark?’” Ron looked from Hermione to Remus rather confused. His face was definitely saying _I'm very confused._

“We weren't really out in the middle of the day” Lupin laughed absentmindedly, “We went out back, hoping we wouldn’t get caught. Although Mundungus wandered back rather drunk. We were pretty close to getting caught that day. It was a pretty memorable night, if I do say so myself.” Remus smiled, glancing at the young adults sitting with him.

Harry grinned and only had one thought, “Can we go see it?” Remus nodded, “Of course. But first…”

He lifted his glass, “To lily,” The trio followed his lead in a small chant “To lily, happy birthday.”

They all drank to the mother responsible for ‘the boy who lived’; the brave woman who faced the dark lord to protect her son.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N   
> Happy birthday lily!! I hope you enjoy! I cried while writing this. I was too late at night for this 😭😭


End file.
